


Sacrifices

by niquess



Series: Sacrifices [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Mates, Multi, Sacrifice, Sane Peter, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack, The Alpha Pack, True Alpha Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you”<br/>Stiles spluttered, coughing on his own saliva. Choking for a few minutes, his face was flushed and red. Finally picking up the fallen phone, stiles was unsure of what to say.<br/>“it sounded like you said you wanted- “<br/>“I do, I want you”</p><p>The Alpha pack are in Beacon Hills - but they want someone unexpected. What will Stiles do? Keep it to himself, or make the ultimate sacrifice?</p><p>Ps. Check out the second part to this, "the consequences of choices"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The Alpha pack had created pure and utter chaos. Derek’s ‘pack’ was at odds with Scott’s, all werewolves hating one another. Well, at least Deucalion had the plan right – divide and conquer, as it was so famously said.

Currently, Stiles was attempting to ensure peace between both packs, whilst coming up with an idea on defeating the Alpha pack.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not working with _hunters_ ” Erica snarled angrily, eyes flashing gold as she growled furiously at the two Argents sitting beside one another, hands tapping against their thigh holster where their guns were placed.

“it doesn’t matter what you want” Scott shouted, “since you’re the one who decided to run away and nearly get yourself killed”

“oh yeah, whatever” Erica snapped back, rolling her eyes. stiles sighed in frustration.

“okay guys! Can we work together?”

“shut up!” several voices – Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Allison, Chris, Lydia and _even_ Scott- shouted at Stiles. Stiles moaned in anger, frantically tapping his hands against his thighs.

“do any of you know anything?!” he shouted to them, trying to silence them. It was only partly working – since Allison and Chris were still glaring at Erica, whilst Lydia tapped on her phone and Isaac looking pitifully at Stiles before continuing to eat food. As he snacked on the crisps, licking the salt off his fingers, he shrugged at Stiles and turned back to the fiasco currently occurring.

“guys! Guys? Can we get back to the situation at hand?!” Stiles asked, loudening his voice to gain more attention. Once again, he was ignored. Except for Lydia, who rolled her eyes at him and rudely told him to ‘shut his mouth’.

“Well we need to do something” Chris finally mentioned, getting back to the issue at hand. “the Alpha pack will kill more people. We need to stop them before they do. We need answers first” he concluded logically. Strangely – no stupidly – everyone in the room quietened down and began to nod along with Chris.

What the hell was this? Why was everyone listening to Chris and not stiles? Because he wasn’t a hunter? Or younger? Or because he wasn’t really ‘pack’ or influential to anyone. Stiles didn’t really care. At the moment, he just wanted to make sure everyone escaped with their lives. Then they could move on with the next problem they faced.

“so what do we know?” Lydia asked everyone, raising an eyebrow in question. Scott shrugged, as Derek frowned and answered the question.

“we know there’s Deucalion and Kali. They obviously have more people. They’re going to attack us again” Derek told them in a monotone voice, eyes flashing red in anger.

“well I suggest we find a way to kill them” peter’s sly voice interjected, as he entered the room from whatever cold corner he had come from. Noticing the glare Stiles gave him, peter just smirked.

“what’s wrong stiles?”

“with me? Beacon hills? Or the world? Let me think” stiles pretended to ponder the question for a few moments. “You. And you. Oh, surprise, you again” he replied sarcastically, grimacing at the smirk on peter’s smug face.

Peter moved gracefully towards Stiles, sitting down beside him.

“oh stiles, don’t hate me so much” he murmured into Stiles’ ear. “I knew I should’ve bitten you that night. I meant everything I said” he whispered, winking at Stiles.

“what? What does he mean?” Scott snarled, eyes flashing.

Chris’ hand flew to his gun as he stood up, taking a few steps closer. Derek simply growled, and Lydia turned her body to face Stiles.

“well Stiles, should you tell them or shall I?” Peter asked lasciviously, alluding to the past event as if a dirty secret.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “fine. When I discovered peter was the alpha, he offered me the bite. In fact, he took my wrist and was going to bite it” stiles confessed.

The answering response was full of growls and shouts of rage.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, he didn’t do it”

“that’s not the point, he would’ve turned you!”

“I wish I did. You’d make a much better werewolf than Scott”

“hey!”

“why are you complaining? You don’t even want to be a werewolf!”

“that’s not the issue here. The problem is the Alpha pack who are here to kill us. How are we going to kill them?”

“excellent idea”

“we can’t kill them. It’s not right!”

“you mean we can’t kill the people who was going to kill us?!”

“no. it’s not right”

“say that when they kill someone you love”

“that won’t happen!”

“and how will you know that? Are you strong enough to stop them?”

“we-well”

“that’s what I thought”

“okay guys. Stop arguing, lets sort this out”

“I have an idea” peter interjected. The people responded with varying degrees of contempt.

“we don’t care”

“fine, just die then”

“we will thank”

“I think the kid is right, we should kill them”

“agreed”

“no. I won’t allow it”

“and what will you do big man? Run away really fast?”

“oh shut up. You’re the expert on running away aren’t you? Abandoning pack”

“I-I”

“well at least she’s part of a pack”

“I have my own one. I don’t need yours”

“so you’re willing to die?”

“I won’t die”

“keep thinking that”

“fine, I don’t need you. Let’s go” Scott stood up, yelling angrily. Then he turned, picking up his grey rucksack and stormed out of the room. Sighing, stiles stood up to follow him. As he looked back on the room erupting into chaos, he caught peters eyes. the former dead-alpha merely looked at him in an intense way, nodding slowly as if stiles were meant to interpret meaning from it. Shrugging, stiles nodded at the wolf who was slowly slinking away into the darkness and left.

-

The next day, on his way back from school, stiles found himself ambushed. As he filled up his car with gas, he was confronted with the two alpha twins. Flashing their eyes at him, stiles rolled his own and attempted to steady his heartbeat.

“hey its tweedle dum and tweedle dee” he joked, laughing slightly. The twin snarled, taking another step closer to him.

“I’d love to say it’s great to see you, but I can’t because it isn’t. do you have anything to say? Or just here to check out the scenery?” he asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and placing his hands on his hips. The twins looked at each other, seemingly communicating wordlessly. Eventually Ethan nodded, and Aiden took something out of his pocket and handed it to sties.

Looking into Ethan’s outstretched hand, stiles found it was a simple phone.

“a phone? What’s this for?”

“Deucalion wishes to speak with you. He knows it’s unlikely you’ll come with us, so he will call you later on”

“great, calls from the alpha packs alpha. Doesn’t sound scary at all” he continued sarcastically, hesitantly picking up the phone.

“hey” Ethan interjected quietly. “you don’t want people to die, this could help you all” he offers genuinely, eyes softening for an instant. It didn’t make stiles instantly trust them, but it was enough that he reluctantly took the phone out of the outstretched hand and put it in his pocket.

Nodding one last time at the twins, he entered into the shops to pay. Looking back, the twins were gone.

Stiles pondered over what had happened. “hm. I have the chance to save them. Maybe I can hear the offer” he murmured to himself, shrugging as he drove home.

As stiles reached his house, he was unable to remain calm. Continuously tapping his fingers, stiles hummed to himself in an attempt to keep himself busy. Currently he was looking up online at different webpages on the most random things he could find.

Currently, he had found out that there was a woman who had a potato inside her vagina! A potato. Ew. Turns out her mum had told her to put a potato up inside her to save her virginity. Over time, it grew. That was disgusting. It was a good thing that stiles didn’t have any interest in the opposite genetalia.

Nope, he was just fine with penis’ and abs. preferably Derek’s, but stiles wasn’t picky. But he could admit that the sight of Derek’s chest was amazing. Glistening chest, ripping muscles.

As he continued to browse on the website, he wondered if he could find anything disgustingly weird about penis’. He had already found out that one woman had cut off her cheating husband’s penis and threw it in a blender. Now? He was hoping to find something so much worse.

That’s when his phone rang. Well, the other phone. Picking it up, stiles answered and held it to his ear.

Cautiously, he asked “hello?”

“I presume this is Mr Stilinski”

“yes”

“I’m Deucalion as you must know.”

“yep, I’m not stupid. The twins said you had a proposition for me”

“yes, I do. May I first tell you a story?”

“sure, why not?”

“thank you for allowing me to.”

“one thing though?”

“yes?”

“cut out the formal crap pleasure”

He laughed, before replying with a “yes”

At the sound of stiles’ silence, he begun with his story.

“He was an Alpha in 1977 and, according to Gerard Argent, bit and turned Hunter Alexander Argent.

As you know, I am an alpha. Before the alpha pack was formed, I was the alpha of another back. I bit and turned an argent, named alexander who was a hunter. Unknown, was that alexander was my mate. As in my perfect match. Gerard, furious, instead decided to spread lies saying I bit him like an animal. We left, and later returned to beacon hills. This was because Ennis’ beta had been killed, so I returned to help them. However, I met with alpha Talia and we decided to have peace. But alas, it was a trap. I should’ve known. He blinded me, for revenge. One of my betas killed my mate, and then tried to kill me. When we fought, I killed him and found that alphas becoming stronger when we kill our own.

Sometime later he returned with his pack to Beacon Hills at the behest of fellow Alpha Ennis to seek vengeance on Gerard and Chris Argent for the death of one of Ennis' Betas. I convinced Ennis and kali to kill their own and join me. To form a pack so strong, we could not be bested by any hunters again. “

“wow” stiles muttered, completely shocked. An argent? Was mated with a wolf? How did that even work. It sucked that he was killed, especially by one of his own pack who desired power. But it was ironic. Deucalion had taken up the same mantle to kill his own.

“as you know, I have been doing so. I find the strongest and take them”

“wait, what about the twins? I thought they were weak…?” stiles trailed off, not wanting to completely insult an alpha on the phone.

“they had power, but were in a weak position. I offered them the chance to be powerful” Deucalion informed him, and then stayed silent.

“I feel like this isn’t over?” tiles asked cautiously dreading what he was going to hear next.

“no. as you know, I do not just offer the power to the alphas”

“but you want Derek?”

“Derek is a Hale; he would do me fine. Although _tainted_ by the argent trash. Peter would also do good, but I don’t trust his thirst for power.”

“so which one?” stiles asked

“you”

Stiles spluttered, coughing on his own saliva. Choking for a few minutes, his face was flushed and red. Finally picking up the fallen phone, stiles was unsure of what to say.

“it sounded like you said you wanted- “

“I do, I want you”

“well I’m flattered and all, but why?” he couldn’t help but ask curiously, trying to understand why he – the weak human- would be chosen over everyone else.

“I sent people here to scout before we came. Do you know what they said? That you were the strongest. But under rated and never listened to. But from what we’ve gathered? You are the strongest – you know the strengths and weaknesses, how to formulate plans. You’re also mentally strong – to run with wolves the way you do”

“thanks” stiles replied, still shaken at the kind words of Deucalion.

“it’s true. So now you know, we’re interested in you”

“and I suppose you will kill everyone if I don’t agree?”

“not particularly. If you decide to join us of your own free will, then you will live” he told him.

“that’s unlikely though” stiles commented honestly.

“you have a few days”

“and then?”

“and then your options will be severely limited” Deucalion told him, the underlying tone of viciousness was enough to cause stiles to shiver.

“I shall think on it”

“good Mr. stilinski. And please remember – you’re greater than what they believe of you”

As the dial tone sounded, stiles was shaken. A murderous alpha – a stranger at that- had seen through stiles, had noticed who stiles was. His own friends had ignored him. And sadly? It wasn’t anything unusual. Since Allison, Scott had completely ignored him. Allison in addition to his werewolf powers meant that stiles was put on the back burner for – well for ages right? Lydia hated his guts anyway. Derek and his mini pack also hated stiles, finding him annoying and human. Peter was tolerable he supposed. So was Christopher argent.

But now stiles had a decision to make. Sure, he didn’t want anyone to die. But did he want to spend the rest of his life with an alpha pack? Nope. But was it any worse than what he had at the moment? Well yes. His dad was the only good thing at the moment. Stiles could honestly do without he other crap in his life.

Sighing, stiles took out his phone and placed a call. He would regret this.

“why, what’s little stiles calling me for?” Peter drawled over the phone, tone tilting as stiles could almost envision the smirk on his face.

“are you alone?” stiles asked.

Sensing the change in the tone, peters next words were serous.

“yeah I am alone. What’s up?”

“I got a call from Deucalion” stiles confessed.

Peter was silent for a few moments. “what did he want?”

“to offer me a place in his pack”

“wow” peter murmured, completely shocked.

“I know”

“what did you say?”

“I haven’t said anything yet. I was given the chance to think over it”

“well I can’t say I’m too surprised. You’re the perfect choice for a werewolf. I can’t imagine what you’d be capable of when you’re a werewolf” peters voice sounded almost revered, as if he was thinking of what stiles could be capable of.

Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes. it was so ironic that the two people who believed in him most was his enemies, the very werewolves trying to kill him. Well, he guessed it goes to show just how oblivious his friends were.

“I don’t trust you peter. But in terms of survival, you’re the best one. If we wanted to take out the pack, how would we do it?”

“divide and conquer”

“well It seems to be working against us” he murmured bitterly.

“yeah. Turn them against each other, and then attack them when they’re unsuspecting”

“and in percentage terms, just how likely do you think it would be that we could pull it off?”

“20% and that relies on everyone working together with enough power” Peter said pessimistically, voice darkening.

“so unlikely. So what’s our other options?”

“call in outside help. Kill them on your own – although unlikely. Join him. Runaway”

“all of those sound horrible”

“well what else can you do?”

“nothing. Let’s just try to join everyone together once more”

“okay we’ll try. And when it doesn’t work?”

“we think of something else” stiles said sadly. Peter hummed in assent.

“okay well I suppose I’ll speak to you soon” stiles said, hanging up on peter and finally trying to sleep after the long day.

-

The second attempt at restoring the peace wasn’t working. This time stile had his face in his hands as he sighed in frustration.

“guys, please! Can we just work together?!” stiles yelled at them, looking pleadingly to peter for help. The snarky werewolf just smirked from the corner of the room and went back to the book he was reading.

“and what are you going to do? Run away?” Erica snarled at him, laughing cruelly. Stiles just rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his hand over his forehead in weariness.

“seriously though, we should plan something” Chris inputted once again. Scott nodded with him.

“we just need to find out where they are first. And then we can find a plan to trap them”

“maybe we can think of some abandoned buildings” stiles added. Derek nodded.

“good idea stiles. Any ideas on where?”

“not where. But it should be big enough for a few alphas, somewhere out of traffic” he suggested, thinking hard about it.

“okay, we’ll get on that” Chris said, nodding to stiles.

“when you’ve narrowed it down, then we can go in groups to scout them” Scott continued. Finally, stiles sighed happily. It seemed everyone was working together. Nodding slightly at peter, stiles smiled at Scott… and was completely ignored. Hm, it seemed like things wouldn’t change that easily.

Scott stood, scampering after Allison and her father like a puppy. Stiles snorted, well he was one after all. Lydia strutted out of the loft, hand in hand with Jackson. The two of them both thought they were superior to the rest. It irritated stiles sometimes, especially when his life was on the line just like theirs.

When they disappeared from sight, stiles looked up to find that the loft was practically empty. Derek’s three mini werewolves had disappeared, as had peter. Now it was just Derek still sitting on the chair watching stiles.

“hey grumpy” stiles greeted him, flashing a small smile. Derek didn’t smile back, but the twitch in his eyebrow signified that he too was happy to see stiles.

“I wanted to say thanks” he growled out lowly. “I know you’re ignored, but I appreciate what you do” he complimented stiles. Stiles flushed, smiling at Derek.

“thanks, I didn’t realise anyone noticed”

“I did. Everything was just hectic. You’re the only one who contributes anyway” Derek’s eyes narrowed at that, probably thinking about the arguments that had erupted.

“yeah. Well, I suppose I should be of” stiles muttered awkwardly, gesturing to the door and standing quickly. Waving shortly at Derek, he turned to leave.

-

The next morning stiles awoke to a text from Scott.

**From: Scott**

**Stiles. Chris and I found their hideout. The abandoned bank. Allison, Chris, Lydia, Jackson and I are going there tonight. 9pm. Come with us**

What the hell? Why was Scott going without Derek? Derek wanted to catch them as bad as Scott did, especially since they had nearly killed his sister – who had run off back to South America- and the rest of his pack.

The only way Derek wouldn’t be there was- was if. Oh hell no. it seemed things couldn’t go according to plan. Scott just had to go in without Derek, in some sort of competition that would end in deaths.

Stiles decided to text peter.

**To: peter**

**Scott and the rest are attacking the pack tomorrow night at 9pm. Does Derek know?**

Instantly, peter replied.

**From: peter**

**No. Derek’s attacking tonight aswell. 9:15. Guess I’ll see you there then**

Not even bothering to reply to the message, sties just sighed again. This was not going to end well at all. it wasn’t. their best chance at doing this was to do it as a team, which wouldn’t happen. Even if they did defeat them, it may not be without casualties. So stiles decided to do what he should’ve done long time ago.

Walking downstairs, he greeted his dad

“hey son”

“hey dad, can we talk?” he asked quietly. His dad froze, glancing into his face before nodding. Pulling out a chair, he sat down at the table. Stiles took the seat next to him.

“so as I’m sure you’re gathered. I’ve been different. At crime scenes, out late. That’s because of something that happened from Laura hales death. I was involved” at the sight of his dad’s eyes, he shook his head.

“no no, I mean I know who killed her. Peter hale. But the thing you need to understand is that they are werewolves. No jokes dad. Full on werewolves.”

Stiles looked impassively at his dad, his face straight and eyes pleadingly. He willed his dad to believe him. He had spent so long lying to his dad, alienating his dad from him and causing his dad to distrust him. He regretted that – out of everything else, it was lying to his dad which made things really awkward.

“Stiles” his dad simply said, looking at him. Stiles didn’t reply, face straight again. His eyes met his dads, his eyes of his mother’s looking deeply into his dads. His dad sucked in a deep breath, shut his eyes and then nodded to himself.

“okay stiles. I believe you” he finally said. He stretched out his hand, palm up. Stiles hesitantly stretched out his own, placing his palm into his dads. Holding tightly onto his dad’s own hand, stiles shut his eyes and continued.

“the Hales are werewolves. The argent family are hunters. Kate argent, Chris’ sister seduced Derek when he was a teenager. Then she burnt down the family, trapping them inside it” Stiles told him.

“Jesus” his dad murmured, eyes widened and looking severely stressed. Dad was a deputy at the time and had tried his best to figure out who did it. Now he knew. It was a shame it was around 7 years too late.

“yeah. So most of them died except a few. Peter was left in a coma. Derek and Laura left. Cora survived, but Derek and Laura didn’t know it.”

“and what’s been happening recently?”

“so you know the way alpha packs work? Alpha, beta?” his dad nodded.

“okay, Derek is an Alpha. He has his own pack. Now there is something called the Alpha pack coming- “

“let me guess. A pack full of alphas, really powerful?” his dad sighed before stiles even replied, shutting his eyes and letting out a small curse.

“okay continue” he ordered.

“so they’ve given Derek an ultimatum. Join them, after killing us. Or we all die” His dad’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped. Tightening his grip on Stiles’ hand, his squeezed his eyes shut.

“goddamn it stiles!” he exclaimed lowly, eyes slowly watering. Stiles’ heart clenched.

“that’s not all” he was loathe to say. His dad looked up at him, frowning again.

“they gave me an offer” he began uncertainly. “they want me to be an alpha” he confessed. His dad shut his eyes sadly.

“if you kill them?”

“no!” stiles exclaimed. His dad sighed in relaxation. “they think I have the potential to be greater. They want me to be an alpha. They said if I join them, they’ll spare everyone else” he told his dad quietly.

“stiles” his dad sighed sadly. “what are you going to do? Have you told anyone?”

“just Peter” Stiles offered.

“what do you want to do?”

“I don’t want to leave. But – I don’t want my friends to be hurt. I know it’s weird to say it, but I’m flattered” stiles laughed quietly. His dad’s mouth quirked slightly then his eyes softened.

“your friends don’t tell you that?”

“not really. Scott – well hasn’t been there. No one has really”

“and Derek?”

Stiles blushed. “he thanks me sometimes. Tells me what a great job I’m doing. It makes me feel good” his dad smiled. Then it faded and he grew more serious.

“honestly stiles. What does this mean? What options are there?”

Stiles sighed, running a hand across his head.

“honestly dad? We try to fight, and they kill us. Derek joins them and they kill us. There’s a chance that we fight and live, but not without causalities. Or I go with them, become a werewolf and everyone else lives”

“so imagine you go with them. What does that mean?”

“it means I probably won’t see you again. If I do, not very often. I don’t want to do it dad. But if it means I save you-and everyone else I love, I would do it in a heartbeat”

A tear ran down his dad’s eyes, and stiles’ heart broke at that. He pulled his dad into a hug.

“I love your dad. More than anything. I really really do. But I will do whatever I can to save you, even if it means I can’t be there with you. I’m sorry”

His dad didn’t reply, but his sobs grew louder as he kissed stiles’ forehead. Soon after, stiles were no longer able to hold his composure and he too fell into despair.

-

When stiles awoke, he found himself sprawled on the sofa with an old blanket wrapped over him. Rubbing at his face, his eyes were still teary. Sniffling, stiles sat up and looked around for his dad. Seeing no sign of him, stiles walked over to the fridge to look for any messages.

There on the fridge his dad had written a short note.

_Stiles, thanks for telling me the truth._

_I want you to do whatever will keep you safe._

_I love you always, dad._

Stiles smiled at that, and sat down to seriously ponder the dilemma he had. He had never really wanted to be a werewolf before, especially not an alpha. It had never appealed to him. Now he had no choice. Stiles was a strategist. He knew taking them head on would be chaotic – especially since the two packs couldn’t even work together.

But he had bigger issues – namely, tonight. Two packs attacking one larger, stronger one whilst they were unorganised wasn’t the greatest recipe for success. But stiles knew he had to be prepared. So he knew what he had to do.

Wash and get dressed. Pack a bag with things he might need. Talk to peter and his dad just in case he didn’t survive tonight. The statistics for him was quite high, especially because he was human. Additionally, because he was reckless.

Sighing, stiles headed upstairs for the shower hoping the water could soothe some of his worries away.

-

Emerging from the shower a mere twenty minutes later, stiles went to get dressed. Throwing on some random jeans and a hoody, he sent a quick message to peter.

**You busy? Can we talk?**

**Sure what’s up?**

**I don’t particularly like you. But I want your advice**

**Ok. Shoot**

**What do you think I should do?**

**In terms of the alpha pack?**

**Yeah**

**I think you should take their deal. For several reasons. The first: you gain power. The second: you save everyone you love. I know you Stiles, and I’m pretty sure Deucalion can guess what your weakness is. Whether or not things go well tonight, be assured he will offer you another chance.**

**Okay.**

**I know it’s difficult. I’m heartless so it’s harder for you to understand. But I do think you’d make a great alpha someday. Even if you’re not exactly willing.**

**Thanks.**

Putting down the phone, stiles moved towards the fridge and pulled out some ingredients.

“if I’m dying today, I’m sure as hell going down with good food in my stomach” he muttered. Then hearing over his words, he snorted. “I’m the only person who would care more about food, then the fact he’ll probably die tonight” shrugging, stiles turned on the cooker and began to hum nonchalantly.

-

Later that evening, after several sessions of Supernatural and pigging out until he felt like vomiting, Stiles’ phone chirped. Picking it up, he saw a message from Scott.

**Drive to mine. Heading out to the alpha pack now. Be at mine in 15**

“Great. No please, no thanks. No ‘how you doing best friend I haven’t seen in a long time?’” Stiles muttered sarcastically as he headed out of his house, slamming the door shut behind him.

-

Arriving at Scott’s, Stiles beeped the horn twice. He contained a sigh of frustration at the sight of everyone leaving Scott’s house – Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson. Stiles didn’t know how long they were at Scott’s for, but he did know that -once again- he was left out. He was getting tired of this. Of being left out. Second best. As Scott smiled at him, stiles nodded in greeting and the moment Scott and Allison was in the car, began to drive towards the headed destination.

“hey stiles” Allison greeted him sweetly. Stiles smiled back at her, then turned back to the road.

“so Scotty, what’s the plan?” he asked jovial. Scott frowned.

“Go in, try to find them. Lydia, you and Allison will use wolfsbane. Me and Jackson will fight. Hopefully Jackson can use his venom on them. We put some in Allison’s arrows, so one shot and they’ll be done” Scott stated. Stiles didn’t want to ruin the excited mood with his pessimistic view. But in his view? He didn’t think it would work. They were basing their entire hopes on teenagers.

Not that they couldn’t achieve great things, which they could. But against experienced, seasoned alphas? It wasn’t going to work. Especially not if they were all relying on Jackson, who still couldn’t control his powers. Stiles decided not to tell Scott about Derek’s pack arriving later on. He knew it wouldn’t solve problems. Hopefully, they could hold off the Alphas for a few minutes until the rest of the wolves got there. If it seemed like the plan wasn’t working, then – and only then- would he think of more extreme alternatives.

Smiling weakly at Scott, stiles continued to drive. Around five minutes away from the destination he parked by the side of the road. Getting out of the car, they waited for Jackson to park his car and for him and Lydia to reach.

“okay guys, here’s the plan. Jackson and I will go through the front. Lydia and Allison the back. I preferably want you outside at all times Stiles. Draw the mountain ash around the entire building okay?” Scott asked, turning to stiles. Stiles nodded, gritting his teeth.

He was not happy. Not at all. he was always being underestimated, again and again. He was so irritated with this.

Stiles took out his pouch of ash, bump fisting Scott and grinning weakly at him. As the four of the others went towards the building, Stiles took another route and slowly followed them. Shaking his head and sighing, stiles gritted his teeth. He had a really bad idea about this.

Once he knew the rest of them were inside, Stiles quickly got to work. Taking out the pouch, stiles slowly began to circle the building. In the darkness, stiles were finding it difficult to work. Moving slowly, stiles ensured he was pouring the ash evenly. When he was a third of the way around the building, he begun to get antsy.

“c’mon c’mon.” he wasn’t hearing any noise at the moment, which was either good or bad. The good? It meant their plan had worked and they had successfully knocked out all of the alpha pack. The bad? Well it meant - He didn’t want to focus on what the bad was.

Then his phone buzzed. Taking out his phone, he saw he had a new message from Peter.

**Where are you? We’re here and going in.**

“crap crap crap” stiles murmured. “oh crap”. What should he do? Continue with the mountain ash? Potentially locking everyone in a room with murderous alphas? Or forget it? Looking from his phone to the ash, he decided.

Placing the ash in his back pocket, he decided to go in and help them.

“can’t go in the front way. Didn’t work for them. Or the back? The window?”

Glancing at the closest window, he decided to make a move. Pushing up the ledge of the window, stiles quickly and quietly slotted his body through the gap and shut the window behind him. Squinting, he looked around in the dark. The current room he was in, was empty except for a few small dusty boxes.as he reached the door, he sent a quick prayer to whatever deity was listening and opened the door.

 _Thankfully_ the door didn’t creak like it always did in movies. As stiles peered down the corridor, he only saw one place where light seemed to be emanating from. Sucking in a breath, stiles tip toed along the corridor and stopped just outside of the light. Peering closer, he cocked his head to hear.

“-now we’re just waiting for one more person” he heard Deucalion’s smooth voice convey. Stiles assumed, from the lack of fighting, that everyone was captured.

“Stiles would never be so stupid to come here” Scott snarled. Stiles rolled his eyes. oh well, he better gets it over with then.

Pushing the door open, he said sheepishly “actually yes he would”

As he stepped into the room, he took in the sights.

All of the werewolves – Derek, Scott, Peter, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Cora- were strung up against the wall with plugs attached to them. Looking from the plugs to the large bulky core, he assumed it was electricity to keep them from shifting. Beside them, handcuffed to the wall was Lydia, Allison and Chris.

But that wasn’t the worst thing. Struggling in the arms of the twins, was his dad and Melissa. Eyes wide, he gaped at them.

“what the hell?!” he yelped looking accusingly to Scott. Scott whimpered and grimaced slightly. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

“please Stiles, take a seat” Deucalion offered to the one seat which had a view of everyone tied or strung up. Stiles shrugged and took the seat.

“drink?” Deucalion asked. Nodding in response, stiles caught the beer can that came flying his way.

“what the hell?” Erica asked confused.

“I admit, I brought you here under false pretences” Deucalion admitted, smirking.

“what do you mean by ‘brought’ us here?” Jackson asked, panting in pain.

“you didn’t think it would be _that_ easy to find the hideouts of an alpha pack did you?” he asked. When he saw their blank responses, he let out a larger laugh, grasping onto his stomach.

“oh no no. I knew you were coming. Both of you. Fortunate you arranged similar times too. But I must admit, I wanted you here”

“for what?” Derek growled.

“not for what. For who” Deucalion replied.

“we know who. Derek” Lydia snarled, rolling her eyes.

“no, for someone much more interesting” Deucalion confessed. Silence reigned. All of the captured turned their eyes to another, before slowly following Deucalion’s lifeless gaze to the one person seemingly relaxed – Stiles.

“Holy shit” Isaac murmured. He seemed to speak for everyone else, who were wordlessly nodding.

“so Stiles? Have you considered my offer?” he asked questioningly.

“run that offer by us” Derek suggested, voice low and eyes dark. Deucalion nodded.

“see. I came here looking for an alpha. Who better than a hale? Son of the strong Talia hale. However, I found someone much better. Stiles, the overlooked human. It is amusing, and insulting, the way you all over look him”

No one said anything.

“see, even now you don’t understand. It is not ironic how it is the bad ones – myself and peter- in this context, who go for the seemingly weak one? That’s because it isn’t ironic. Stiles is the strongest, the one who holds you together. More than that he’s important. Can anyone guess why?” he asked, akin to a teacher asking a class.

Silence again.

“power” Peter added. “stiles has a spark, that’s power. His mind – his strategies are amazing. Well thought out and intricate. For a human, he’s ruthless and a perfect commander. He’s overlooked, and he doesn’t seek attention. Allows him to slip by. If you’re an alpha looking for a pack, you choose stiles simply because of what he brings. The true embodiment of power.”

Stiles had to admit, he was blushing. Deucalion nodded, stepping closer to stiles.

“exactly. Mr hale has it right. When I sensed his power, and saw the way you all overlooked him, I knew I wanted him”

“stiles would never kill us” Erica replied sarcastically.

“oh I know. But I didn’t ask him to. He agrees to be an alpha, to join us, and I let you all live” Deucalion replied.

“no” Derek growled as Scott shook his head.

“you can’t take him” Melissa ordered from her awkward position with one of the twins hands around her neck.

“it’s too late. The time has come. What say you stiles?”

“I won’t run. But can I speak to two people? Let them go and we’ll talk right here” stiles pleaded. Looking at Deucalion pleadingly, the alpha nodded in confirmation.

“who?”

“my dad and peter” at the second name, most of the teenagers gasped. Scott looked upset and angry that he wasn’t chosen. As his dad was let go of, and peter released, he headed towards them. Hugging his dad, he nodded at Peter.

“You know what I think you should do” Peter said instantly. He looked to his dad.

“stiles, I love you and want you to live. But more than that, I want you safe and happy” he murmured, hugging stiles with tears in his eyes. stiles kissed him on the cheek, hugging him back.

“I love you so much dad, so much”

“I know son, I know. I love you too” when they reluctantly pulled back from the hug, stiles turned to the greatest alpha in the room.

“would peter be able to come with me?” he asked. Deucalion nodded.

“yes” he replied. The room erupted into a mixture of yells and satisfied hisses.

“STILES DON’T YOU DARE DO THIS!” Derek roared, pulling at the chains. As he pulled and pulled, he grew more frantic. “DON’T STILES. LET THEM KILL US. DON’T GO WITH THEM” Stiles winced slightly, then shrugged.

“STILES. HOW COULD YOU?” Scott yelled. Allison nodded her head along. Erica was shaking her head, mentioning the word traitor as Isaac begun to slightly cry.

“Listen!” stiles yelled. “this is the only way you all survive. Let’s be honest, we wouldn’t be able to fight them. You can’t even work together!” he cried. “this is the only way. My dad accepts it, that’s all that matters. I said yes. They can now bite me whenever they want “he confirmed.

“well no time like the present right?” Deucalion sked slyly. Stiles turned, eyes wide.

“now?!”

“yes” he hissed, moving closer. As stiles backed away, he found the twins were instantly behind him. Kali and Ennis by Deucalion’s side.

“stand still Stiles, this will hurt” he whispered. Grabbing stiles’ wrist.

“three, two, one” the blind alpha counted down before biting into stiles’ wrist. Wincing at the pain, stiles shrugged. “that wasn’t so- “he begun, before he felt several more piercing pains in his neck and wrist. Then he fell into the darkness.

-

Upon awakening, stiles found his body was on a hard cement floor. Murmuring, he sat up. Looking around, he saw dozens of eyes on him. His eyes widened, remembering what he had just agreed to.

“I’m alive” he murmured, patting himself to check for injuries. He heard laughter. It was one of the twins.

“you’re fine. We just need to check if it worked”

“if what worked?” stiles asked.

“this” Aiden said, before roaring with all his might, eyes flashing red. Stiles unwillingly felt himself respond, hand smacking into the twin’s chest and sending him flying, as Stiles stood up and roared back. As the roar quietened, he was aware of the look of awe on his dads face.

“what?” he asked, looking around at the stares of all of the werewolves. Curiously, Allison looked horrified, whilst Derek looked furious.

“you’re an alpha” Kali murmured.

“already? I thought I had to kill someone” stiles murmured faintly, eyes absently staring at the grey cracked wall.

“no, you’re special. Destined to be a wolf. Our bites triggered you. Made you more powerful” the she wolf informed him, tone tinged with jealousy and smugness.

“well shit then” he summarised, not finding any other words to say except an expletive.

“It is time” Deucalion intoned, tone suddenly serious. Placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, he looked – guessed he was looking? - into Stiles’ eyes. “it is time to say goodbye” he told Stiles, voice tinged with regret but arrogance. Stiles nodding half-heartedly, swallowing the non-existent lump in his throat.

“um d-dad” stiles began, walking towards his dad. His dad pulled him into a warm hug, kissing him on his temple and letting out a small choke.

“I love you Stiles, I do. I’m proud of you. No matter what” he promised Stiles, rubbing along his back. Stiles nodded faintly, eyes watering. Stepping back from his dad, he smiled at him before turning to the rest of the pack.

His eyes met Scott’s next. “Scott, you were like a brother to me- “he held up a hand as Scott attempted to speak. “no, we were close. Then you forgot about me, abandoned me. It’s pretty fucking sad when the only werewolves who notice my ability are the bad guys” he laughed self depreciatingly. Scott frowned, eyes becoming more understanding. He opened his mouth again, but stiles shook his head and moved on.

He placed his hand on Melissa’s arm, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. “you were like a mum to me, I’m grateful for everyone. Protect my dad please” he implored.

“Isaac, you’re a pretty awesome guy. Stay that way”

“Erica, you’re badass and rude. Keep it, but listen to Boyd”

“Boyd, you’re a good person. Don’t forget that”

“Jackson, you’re an asshole. Watch out for Lydia”

“Lydia. You’re a bitch, there’s nothing more to say”

“Allison, I don’t particularly trust you. Look after Scott”

“Argent. Look out for my dad”

 

 

 

“Derek” he breathed out, eyes slightly watering. He stepped forward to Derek, looking into Derek’s unique eyes – a multitudes of brown and green and blue. He was amazing. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh slightly.

“I want to erm- say thanks for everything. You’ve looked out for all of us, in your own twisted way. So, since this is probably the last time I’ll see you. I’ll be honest. You’re scary and grumpy, but kind underneath. You look out for people, give them a family because you lost yours. I admire that. I like you. Infact, I find you really attractive – and if I was able to stay here, maybe I would’ve eventually made a move, even if I would’ve been rejected terribly” stiles smiled wryly, looking away from the widening of Derek’s eyes. stiles shrugged, “so. I guess this is it. Bye” he waved stiltedly, turning around to-

Derek grabbed him, growling. His hand grasped onto stiles’ wrist, yanked him forward and planted his lips to Stiles. Stiles froze for a few moments, before tugging his hand out of Derek’s grasp and pulling him closer. This was probably the only time Stiles would ever get this – to be with Derek like this. Maybe it was a pity kiss, maybe not – but it didn’t stop the sadness overwhelming him. When he finally pulled back, lips swollen and red, he looked into Derek’s own red eyes. Derek brushed a hand along his jaw, before nodding slightly at Stiles and stepping back. Stiles gaped for a few moments, before nodding in reply and stood back.

He turned, taking in the awe present in the room.

“c’mon stiles” peter suggested, gesturing for Stiles to follow him and the Alpha pack.

“I vow to you; we will not hurt you. Continue as you were” Deucalion told them, voice sympathetic now. Stiles looked back once more, at his dad and Derek, and was unable to smile. Following the alpha pack into the darkened corridor, he took in a shuddering breath.

Well, it was the start of a new life – he guessed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
